criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharp Wheels!
Sharp Wheels! '''is the first case to take place in the district of Raven's Head and it's also the thirty first case in the district of Parinaita. Plot After the events of the last case. The team went to the Raven's Head fun park and went investigating for "The Tourist killer". However they only found the lifeless body of Sophie James on the roller coaster. They ruled the roller coaster as the murder weapon and got some suspects. The asylum owner, Jimmy Jojo, asylum patent, Aaron Numbs and Benedict Egg and then they recapped until got interrupted by Jimmy wanting to know why Aaron was crying After dealing with him. the team carried on and filed the victim's sister, Anna James, and fun park worker, Allison Chin, as suspects before recapping once more until it was revealed that the roller coaster was falling down. After getting up from it and getting everything they needed. They arrested Jimmy Jojo for the murder. It wasn't clear at first as to why Jimmy wanted the victim dead. He didn't admit anything but then he opened up and said that he murdered Sophia because he thought that Sophia was trying to help Aaron commit another murder, He then sliped into madness. Judge Holiday listened and sentenced him to go to Parinaita Asylum for treatmeant. After arresting Jimmy Jojo. The team helped Aaron Numbs get back to the asylum, after being found passed out on the mini-golf course. They helped him and him some things and send them on their way to the asylum. They also investigated the broken roller-coaster and found a book related to "The tourist killer". They found out that the killer was killing a tourist and then bring someone back to life. They found it strange but then choose to look into it. Later on, the team regroup at the police station to talk about their finding and then thought it best to carry on with the investigation later on and they went to sleep. Summary '''Victim * Sophie James Murder Weapon * Roller Coaster Killer * Jimmy Jojo Suspect Profile * Is Right Handed * Uses a Loochester Microchip Appearance * Wearing a White Crystal * Wears a Watch Profile * Is Right handed * Uses a Loochester Mircochip Appearance * Wearing a White Crystal * Has a Handkerchief * Wears a watch Profile * Is Right handed * Uses a Loochester Microchip Appearance * Wearing a White Crystal * The Killer wears a watch Profile * Is Right Handed * Has a Loochester Microchip Appearance * Wearing a White Crystal * The Killer has a Handkerchief Profile * Is Right Handed * Uses a Loochester Mircochip Appearance * Wearing a White Crystal * The Killer wears a watch Quasi Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer is wearing a White Crystal * The Killer is Right Handed * The Killer Has Loochester Microchip * The Killer has a Handkerchief * The Killer wears a watch Steps Chapter 1: The Wheels That Kill! * Investigate Roller Coaster (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card; New Suspect: Jimmy Jojo) * Ask Jimmy Jojo why he is at the Park (Attribute: The Killer wears White Crystals) * Examine Faded Card (Result: Numbers) * Examine Numbers (Result: Asylum Patient Matched; New Suspect: Aaron Numbs) * Speak with Aaron Numbs (New Crime Scene: Water Area) * Investigate Water Area (Clue: Faded Pad) * Examine Faded Pad (Notes; New Suspect: P.I. Benedict Egg) * Ask Benedict if he saw anything (Victim Identified: Sophie James) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon filed: Roller Coaster; Attribute: The Killer is right handed) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Hidden Mysteries in the Water * Investigate Bench near Water (Clues: Pile of Coins, Bin, Coded Message) * Examine Pile of Coins (Result: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Pocket Knife; New Suspect: Anna James) * Ask Anna James about the Pocket Knife (Prerequisite: Examine Broken Pieces) * Examine Bin (Result: Picture) * See what the Victim wanted from Benedict (Profile Updated: Benedict is right handed) * Examine Coded Message (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Mini golf course) * Investigate Mini-golf Course (Clues: Broken Pieces, Radio) * Examine Radio (Result: Name; New Suspect: Allison Chin) * Ask Miss Allison about the Radio (Profile Updated: Allison is right handed) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Microchip) * Analyse Microchip (17:00:00; Attribute: The killer has Loochester Microchips) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: Falling Metal * Investigate Broken Roller Coaster (Clues: Trash can, Faded Paper, Briefcase) * Question Anna James about breaking the Roller Coaster (Prerequisite: Investigate Broken Roller Coaster; Profile Updated: Anna is right handed and has a Loochester Microchip) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Signed contracts) * Question Allison about why she was angry about the contract (Profile Updated: Allison has a Loochester Microchip) * Arrest Jimmy Jojo for the threatening message (Prerequisite: Allison's Interrogation; Profile Updated: Jimmy is right handed and used a Loocheser Microchip) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Pictures) * Analyse Pictures (09:00:00) * Ask Aaron why he was angry at his cousin (Prerequisite: Analyse Pictures; Profile Updated: Aaron uses a Loochester Microchip and is right handed, Benedict uses a Loochester Microchip) * Investigate Windmill (Clue: Monkey wrench) * Examine Money Wrench (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a handkerchief) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Broken Lever) * Analyse Broken Lever (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a watch) * Arrest the killer NOW * Move onto New Blood (1/6) (1 Stars) New Blood (1/6): The Problems Ahead * See what Tommaso is doing (Available at the start of New Blood (1/6); Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Water Area (Clue: Claw Machine) * Examine Claw Machine (Result: Bennie Plushy) * Investigate Mini-golf Course (Clue: Aaron Numbs) * See what Andy needs (Prerequisite: Investigate Mini-golf Course) * Investigate Water Area (Clue: Water Bottle box) * Examine Water Bottle Box (Result: Bennie Travel Mug) * Give Aaron the travel Mug (Reward: Bennie jumper /Hoodie ) * See what information Benedict has (Available after Unlocking New Blood (1/6); Reward: Burger) * Investigate Broken Roller Coaster (Clue: Broken roller coaster cart) * Examine Broken Cart (Result: Faded Book) * Examine Faded Book (Result: Message from the Tourist Killer) * Move onto the next case! (1 Star) Trivia * The title is a reference to "Hot Wheels!". A series of toy cars. * This is the third time Five Days at Fredrick's was mentioned; This being a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's * Bennie the Bunny is a reference to Bonnie the bunny (One of the animatronics from FNAF) Navigation